


you're a heart attack, just the kind I like

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Post-Season/Series 01, Vampire Alec, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What have you done?” Magnus asks. It feels flimsy and he's sure his old paramour can see right through it. </p>
<p>Camille laughs, “Consider it my future wedding gift. True love cannot die?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a heart attack, just the kind I like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deepbutdazzlingdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepbutdazzlingdarkness/gifts).



Alec goes missing on a Friday. It takes a day for them to realize he's gone- Isabelle assuming he was with Magnus, and Magnus assuming he was back at the institute. Jace can't feel him through their bond, and with a growing sense of dread, Magnus tracks him. 

He shouldn't be relieved when he sees Camille. He knows what it means. 

(But Alexander isn't _gone_.)

.

“What have you done?” Magnus asks. It feels flimsy and he's sure his old paramour can see right through it. 

Camille laughs, “Consider it my future wedding gift. True love cannot die?” 

Izzy's whip cracks where Camille just was, laughter echoing in the vampire's wake. 

Alec looks dazed, naked without a single rune, and Magnus can feel the guilt circling around his neck, tightening. 

.

Alec doesn't adapt easily, misses simple routines and order. His parents don't make it any easier, cutting off all contact, and Magnus wishes it was even remotely surprising. At least his real family stays close- Izzy and Jace and Clary visiting often, him and Simon learning from Raphael, and Luke instantly adopts Alec into his band of strays. Lydia's back in Idris, but she writes often, and Magnus is amused that anyone can decipher Alec's chicken scratch. 

Magnus builds them a new lair, one with false windows and varying extravagant landscapes. It's warded even better than his last lair, and Magnus tries not to actively think of Alec as vulnerable. Tries not to think about how easily he could be staked, how he doesn't know his new strengths and weaknesses well enough yet. 

“What do I do now?” Alec asks, swallowing. “I have… forever.” 

“What would make you happy?” Magnus asks. 

“I-I don't know. A purpose?” Alec wipes a hand over his face, “I've always had this path, and now it's just completely gone.” 

.

It takes a few years, but a new normal develops that Alec is happy with. Him and Simon become part of Luke's pack, and while Magnus still doesn't understand how the other wolves ever accepted two vampires so quickly, it's a good thing. 

It's been happening slowly, but Magnus has begun piecing the downworlders together. If they can truly unite, they'll never have to fear the Clave again, or of a dissenter choosing genocide. It took far too many downworlder lives before Valentine was even suspected, much less caught. 

Magnus is rereading Meliorn's letter, and really it shouldn't be such a hassle to secure a meeting with the seelie queen. He really hates dealing with faerie politics, he does. At least he's met Meliorn before, can pick up on the half-truths and distractions in his written word. It's an odd thing how very close to speech seelies write, and if Magnus weren't so annoyed he'd be fascinated by what the linguistics implied. 

There's a short burst of wind, and Magnus is holding Alec instead of the letter. 

He smiles up at him, “You're getting faster.” 

“Mhmm,” Alec says, and his eyes flick down right before he crushes his lips to Magnus's. There are only two real differences in kissing Alec now- the first being that Alec is simply colder, and the second that he's a hell of a lot more careful with his teeth. And Magnus might be working on fixing the second one. (The first he doesn't mind, especially not when Alec is on his knees, cool suction surrounding his cock.)

Alec undoes his buttons in a flash, tweaking his nipples and making Magnus's back arch up. 

“Not,” Magnus breathes, breaking away from the kiss. “that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?” 

Magnus blinks and there's a naked Alexander in his lap, and Alec brings one of Magnus's hands behind him. “Feel.”

Magnus drags his hand down Alec's spine, and when he gets to Alec's tailbone he hits silicone, and Alec jerks in his lap. 

Magnus swallows, gently toying with the plug. “Darling, how long have you been wearing this?” 

“All day. Solitary patrol,” Alec says, slowly grinding into his lap. 

“Alexander,” Magnus says, and he isn't sure what he's going to say next, but it doesn't matter because Alec's huge hands are sneaking into his pants.

“All day I've been thinking about this,” Alec says, squeezing. “You in me.”

Magnus leans up for another kiss, pulls his head closer with one hand, and pushes the plug deeper with the other. Alec groans into his mouth, abandons his cock in favor of removing Magnus's clothes. They rip loudly, and Magnus is too far gone to care.

Magnus banishes the plug, and before he can even blink, Alec's already on his cock, tight and painfully still. 

“Fuck,” Magnus says, falling back against the chair. Alec follows, leaning over him as his lips hesitate over his neck. Magnus can feel the unnecessary breath quickening, is sure Alec is focused on his blood. 

“You're allowed to,” Magnus says, and Alec sits up, a hand on Magnus's chest keeping him from following. 

“Have you done it before?” 

“Alec-”

“With Camille?”

Magnus sighs, “Yes.” 

And Magnus is expecting Alec to run away, or maybe verbally deflect. 

He isn't expecting Alec to flash forwards, sinking his teeth into his neck while his hips finally move, riding him supernaturally fast. Pain and pleasure weave together as Magnus moans, and Alec pulls off for a beat, all wild eyes and bloody lips, and then he's biting down on the other side. 

Alec isn't sucking his blood on this side though, and Magnus's hips jerk when he realizes he's marking him. He comes far quicker than he intends to, Alec's teeth still in his neck. Alec stops moving, stops biting and licks his neck and collarbone clean. Magnus reaches down and grips Alec's cock, and he comes on the second stroke, his ass squeezing around Magnus's over sensitive cock. 

“You're mine,” Alec mumbles, unable to meet his eyes. 

“Alexander,” Magnus says, tilting his chin up. “I love you.” 

Alec relaxes, cuddling forwards. “I know- I- I love you too.” 

And Magnus summons them a blanket, petting Alec's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> title from new radical's mother we just can't get enough
> 
> ([tumblr](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/))


End file.
